


Young Love

by my_dudette



Series: The Ink Demonth writings [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, basically henry's a lovestruck fool, nothing major lovely here, oh man this was rushed, that made no sense but hey, written for the ink demonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dudette/pseuds/my_dudette
Summary: In which Henry finds himself undeniably in love





	Young Love

#### Voice of:

##### Henry Stein

* * *

_So, uh, it’s been a while since the studio opened. And, um…time flies, huh? Haha_.

__

_Well, uh, what I’m trying to say is, um…I better start from the beginning._

_It’s been maybe 5 weeks since the opening, and things are going pretty well. Cartoon are in the process of being made, we might even hire some new staff. We sure could use an accountant. God knows how bad Joey is at anything that involves maths, heh._

_Speaking of Joey, since the studio is coming along nicely, he wants his cousin to take a look. Her name’s Linda._

_And she’s, oh, she’s _beautiful._ The way she smiles just radiates sunshine. She’s so kind too. She smiled at me! Oh, I could go on about her for ages._

*sigh*

_I should probably tell Joey this, but I don’t know how he’s going to react. Well, it can’t be that bad. Maybe I should tell him, but then again. I think I’ll get Linda some flowers first._

_*thunk*_

_*muffled* I’m in love…_


End file.
